A common problem encountered by equestrian riders is difficulty in mounting their horses. This problem is particularly prevalent for shorter, younger, or physically challenged riders. These riders often need assistance to mount the horse. Typically, this assistance is provided by another person or with the use of an elevated object such as a step or pedestal placed beside the horse. This problem is compounded when external assistance is unavailable or inconvenient. If the need for external mounting aid can be eliminated, horseback riding will be more accessible to the above-mentioned group of riders. The construction of riding saddles and accessories suited to shorter riders, younger riders, and riders with decreased mobility presents special challenges.
The prior art includes several devices designed to aid a rider to mount a horse. A first such device is the separate mounting stirrup. The separate mounting stirrup attaches to the saddle and hangs closer to the ground than a riding stirrup. One deficiency of the separate mounting stirrup is that it remains attached to the saddle during riding. The separate mounting stirrup can frighten both the horse and the rider by flapping around during a brisk ride and can also snag on brush and downed trees. A second such device is the stirrup extension. Some stirrup extensions are also inconvenient, because they too remain extended during riding. Other stirrup extensions lack the rigidity to solidly support the rider as he or she mounts the horse. They either sag under the rider's weight or rotate too easily. Similar mechanical inadequacies are inherent in many prior art mounting aids.
Various mounting aids have been developed for English riding gear. However, these aids are not always adaptable to riding taller and more difficult to mount horses. Many known mounting aids also detract from the aesthetic appearance of the horse, rider, and riding gear.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art set forth above.